


Darkness and Light

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Theo Raeken, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Theo Raeken, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Derek, Rimming, Smut, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Top Derek Hale, soft derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After one too many snide remarks from the pack at his expense Theo storms out of a pack meeting. He finds comfort in Derek, discovering that there might be someone out there that cares about him after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorsakh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/gifts), [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts), [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> This is for Dani, Cal, and Sammy who are to blame for this prompt. And because Dani wanted more Therek so how can I not provide?

Theo sighs, leaning back against the wall with his hands crossed tightly across his chest. Scott’s called yet another pack meeting, which has once again turned into more of a social gathering than anything. Theo doesn’t even know why he’s here. The pack barely even glances at him, let alone talks to him. The only person that ever acknowledges his presence is Derek, but Derek isn’t much of a talker so he’s usually left on his own.

Truthfully, he knows why he’s here. He might be a sort of ally but he’s not pack. He doubts he ever will be after all the shit he pulled. So no, he’s not pack. He’s just here so they can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t screw up.

Theo is sick of it. He hasn’t done anything wrong, at least not recently. He’s not that guy anymore. But no matter what he does, no matter how many times he saves their asses and puts his own life on the line for them it’s not enough. It never will be.

His attention turns to Stiles when he hears his name slipping past the humans lips. He’s addressing Derek though, which has Theo instantly on guard.

“I’d just be careful Der. You let him too close and that murder chimera will slash your throat in your sleep just to steal your new found Alpha status,” Stiles says, throwing a look at Theo.

Theo can’t stop the growl from escaping as he pushes himself off the wall and stalks towards the group gathered on the other side of the room. “I’m done. I’m done with all of this. None of you want me around anyway so there’s no point. I’m not going to keep coming here and putting up with your bullshit.”

He takes one look at their startled faces and growls again, turning around and storming out of the house. As he goes he hears Derek berating the pack. “For a group of people that is supposedly all about second chances you all are a bunch of assholes. It’s about time you pull your head out of your asses and realize Theo’s changed.”

Theo doesn’t stay to hear anything else. He doesn’t need to. He goes to the industrial building Derek’s loft is located in and takes the stairs two at a time. He’s about to turn towards the loft he’s been staying in but changes his mind. He walks to the door of Derek’s loft, slides it open and slips inside.

He looks up when he hears Derek running up the stairs about 15 minutes later. He stops outside the door, probably confused when he hears Theo in his loft instead of his own. Derek slides the door open and then closes it quietly before making his way over to the couch. He sits next to Theo, close enough that their thighs are touching. Theo is pleased with the contact.

Theo’s not surprised that Derek doesn’t speak. He’s probably waiting for Theo to be ready. He’s never been one to pry and Theo is grateful for that. It gives him a chance to calm down and gather his thoughts.

“Is it always going to be like this?” He finds himself asking, “Are they always going to treat me like some outsider?”

“I can’t promise it will get better,” Derek tells him, “I wish I could. I can tell how hard you’re trying and it’s unfair of everyone to continue to punish you for the things you’ve done when you’ve more than redeemed yourself.”

Theo sighs, resting his head on the back of the couch, “So what? I’m just doomed to stick around and put up with their bullshit? They don’t want me around but I bet the moment I tried to leave they’d be tearing after me and dragging my ass right back here.”

“You don’t know that,” Derek says, though he doesn’t sound so sure himself.

Theo snorts, “Don’t I? Their behavior is the definition of keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.”

“But you’re not their enemy. Not anymore.”

“Yeah well, tell that to them,” Theo mutters, clenching his hands into fists. “I’m so tired of always feeling like I have to defend myself to them. Even when I don’t do anything wrong they’re looking at me like they expect me to. It’s like they’re just waiting for me to slip up so they can find a way to put me back in the ground or just kill me. Scott might not do it but I’m sure Stiles or Malia would love to.”

He’s surprised when he hears Derek growl and then he’s being manhandled into Derek’s lap. Derek’s eyes are glowing red as they bore into his own. All Theo can do is stare. “No one is going to kill you. I won’t let them.”

“Yeah well you’re probably the only one that would have a problem with it,” Theo mumbles, refusing to meet Derek’s gaze. “Everyone else would probably throw a damn party.”

Derek is silent for a moment, face thoughtful as his hands continue to smooth circles across Theo’s back. “I remember how I felt when I was the enemy, how lonely I was. How what I wanted, more than anything in the world, was for someone to care about me.”

“There are plenty of people that care about you,” Theo tells him.

“Now there are but before,” Derek shakes his head with a sigh. “I made a lot of hasty decisions because I had to. I acted rather than explaining things. I can see where I went wrong but it’s too late now. It took a while for people to trust me.”

“I doubt anyone will ever trust me,” Theo mutters, “not after everything I did.”

“You’re wrong,” Derek tells him, “I trust you. I _care_ about you. You’re not alone Theo. I know sometimes you might think you are but you’re not. No matter what the rest of the pack thinks you’ll always have me.”

Theo whines and buries his face in Derek’s neck, finding comfort in Derek’s scent. Derek barely reacts except to move his arms to wrap tighter around Theo and start to draw him closer.

“It’s okay,” Derek whispers, rubbing his face against Theo’s in a way that makes him shiver. “I’ve got you.”

Derek maneuvers them until they’re lying down on the couch with Derek on his back and Theo on top of him. Theo can’t remember the last time he had this much contact with someone. It has him practically melting into Derek’s embrace.

Derek’s being so soft with him, so gentle that it makes Theo want to cry. All the while Derek is placing soft kisses to wherever he can reach, murmuring reassurances as he tells Theo that he is cared for and wanted.

Theo pulls back, eyes searching Derek’s face. All he sees there is trust and understanding and something else, something Theo can’t quite decipher. Theo leans forward and kisses Derek quickly, lips barely brushing against his, before he’s pulling back and once again searching Derek’s face for any hint that this isn’t something Derek wants.

Derek just smiles and brings a hand up to brush his knuckles across Theo’s cheek. “It’s okay.”

Theo nods, giving Derek a small smile of his own before leaning in and kissing him again. This time there’s a hand moving up to card through his hair. It just rests there, neither pulling Theo close or pushing him away. It’s just a source of contact, a weight and a way of grounding him.

Derek keeps the kisses soft, always slowing them down whenever Theo tries to take them in a different direction. Finally Theo growls, rocking his hips down against Derek and making his need known.

Derek breaks the kiss with a chuckle, much to Theo’s displeasure. He’d be worried if the evidence of Derek’s interest wasn’t hard against his thigh.

“Have you ever done this before?” Derek asks, nipping gently at Theo’s jaw.

Theo shakes his head, “No. I’ve never… there wasn’t a lot of time.”

Derek smiles, placing a small kiss to Theo’s lips. “If you really want this, you can come to me later. But right now… I just don’t think you’re in the right frame of mind. I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“You wouldn’t be,” Theo tells in, moving him to kiss Derek again.

Derek holds him back, face serious. “Then you’ll just have to come back to me later, won’t you?”

“You’d want that?” Theo asks, eyes open and vulnerable.

He watches as Derek smiles, face holding a gentleness to it he’s not used to seeing directed at him. “Yes Theo, I want that. I want you, when you’re ready.”

Theo wants to say he’s ready now, but he gets what Derek’s trying to do. If Derek needs him to wait to know Theo is sure about wanting this then he can wait.

“I will come back,” Theo tells him.

“I’ll look forward to it.”

Theo’s about to move off Derek and head to his apartment but stops himself. He looks down at Derek, biting his lip nervously. “If we don’t have sex can I stay?”

“Of course,” Derek says, reaching for the remote on the table next to them. “How about we watch a movie?”

“Sounds good,” Theo says, snuggling further into Derek’s embrace.

He falls asleep to some dumb movie playing, the sound of Derek’s heart beating steadily underneath him. For the first time in a long time he feels safe and cared for. He wants to hold onto that feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, here it is. Chapter 2 finally exists. Sorry it took so long!  
> This has not been beta read, so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

When Theo wakes up the next day he makes up his mind. He knew last night he would be coming to Derek again, but waking up wrapped in the Alpha’s arms fills him with a different need. He realizes he doesn’t just want sex. He wants something more. Part of him is worried Derek won’t want that. That Derek might be okay with sleeping with Theo but he’d never want to actually be with him as anything more than friends.

He decides to wait, to work on healing and being better before he tries anything. There’s a part of him that’s worried that if he takes too long Derek will move on and find someone else. But Theo knows if they’re going to be together then he needs to be ready. Derek has worked hard to get to a good place, the least Theo can do is try and do the same.

Theo looks around, surprised to see they’re no longer on the couch but in Derek’s bed. Derek must have picked him up and carried him in here. That thought sends a flare of arousal through him that has Derek groaning and tugging Theo back against his chest.

“You seriously just woke up,” Derek mumbles, placing kisses along Theo’s neck and shoulder. “You’re already reeking of lust.”

Theo chuckles, “You’re not helping the situation.”

He bares his neck further, earning a pleased rumble from Derek. Theo never thought he’d be one to easily submit to someone else, but he’s quickly finding Derek might be the exception to that.

“You don’t seem to mind it,” Derek says, nipping at the skin below Theo’s jaw, “Unless you do. The ball is in your court Theo.”

Theo closes his eyes and tries to ignore the way Derek’s hands and lips feel on his skin. “I’d made a plan. I was going to wait. I was going to work on being better, being someone you deserve. But god Derek, I want this. I want _you_.”

“You already are someone I deserve Theo,” Derek murmurs, “I want you too big if you feel like you need to work on things for yourself then I’ll wait. However long it takes.”

“You’d really do that?” Theo asks, turning in Derek’s arms until they’re face to face. “You’d wait for me?”

Derek smiles, bringing a hand up to Theo’s cheek, “I would. I _will_. Because I care about you.”

Theo takes a shuddering breath before nodding, “Okay then, I think we should wait.”

Derek places a soft kiss to Theo’s cheek, “Then we’ll wait. Though I will need some ground rules about what’s okay and what’s off limits. Obviously sex is but is everything?”

Theo has to think about it for a moment. As much as he’d love to be able to kiss Derek and be with him he’s not sure if he can yet. “I think everything is. Only because I’m not sure how well I’ll be able to control myself if things get too heated. Which they’re bound to with you.”

Derek nods and moves to pull back. He raises an eyebrow when Theo whines and grabs his arm to stop him, “I thought everything was off limits.”

Theo sighs, snuggling in close to Derek, “Not cuddles, at least right now.”

He can feel Derek’s smile against his hair, “Cuddles are safe. Got it.”

***

It’s harder than Theo thought it would be to wait. In his mind he knows he needs to if he wants to work on being better before allowing himself to be with Derek, but his heart and his body don’t quite agree.

It doesn’t help that Derek is so close and that all he has to do if he wants to see the Alpha is walk across the hall and there he is. It also doesn’t help that they always seems to be touching in some way. From hugs, to a hand on his back when Derek walks by, to sitting on the couch with their bodies touching from shoulder to thigh, and even to just cuddling on the couch. There is always touching of some sort when he’s around Derek.

It surprises Theo because he’d always heard how Derek was sort of stand offish and wasn’t that fond of being touched. Yet it’s always Derek that initiates it. He gives affection freely with Theo and he’s just trying to understand why.

Theo starts going to a therapist Derek recommends a few days after their talk. At first he’s not sure how well it will work out for him, he’s never been one to be open about his feelings. But after a few sessions it becomes easier. It takes a few weeks but he actually starts feeling lighter, like the weight of everything he’s done is no longer resting heavily on his shoulders.

With that comes a whole new understanding of his feelings. More specifically his feelings for Derek. He knew before that there were feelings there, but at first he’d thought he’d just simply cared for Derek. As time has gone on he’s starting to realize it’s developed into something more than that. It scares him a little bit but it’s also exciting.

It’s a few months into the therapy that Theo has a different revelation. He’s sitting in Derek’s kitchen watching as the Alpha flips pancakes in the air as he makes them. He looks so calm and happy and Theo can’t remember seeing anyone more beautiful. It hits him suddenly that he’s tired of waiting. His mind starts screaming out loud and clear: _I’m ready!_

He doesn’t realize he’s said it out loud until Derek stills, the pancake he was flipping falling with a splat onto the floor. He looks at Theo with wide eyes but Theo can only smile and stand up, making his way towards Derek. He stops in front of him, putting a hand on his hip while the other cups his cheek. “I’m ready.”

Derek brings a hand up to the back of Theo’s neck, face serious, “Are you sure?”

“I am. I’ve been thinking about this a lot. About my feelings for you and what I want and I’m ready.”

“What is it that you want Theo?” Derek asks.

“I want you,” Theo tells him, “I want to be with you and build a life together. Which I know is a bit much to say so early on but like I said I’ve been thinking about it. And talking about it a bit in therapy. I love you Derek. I’m in a good place now and I want to try this… if that’s still something you want.”

Derek smiles, soft and fond, “I told you I would wait however long it takes for you Theo. I meant it. I love you too.”

Derek’s lips meet Theo’s in a soft kiss that quickly becomes more heated. Derek grips Theo’s hair and Theo retaliates by nipping on his bottom lip. Derek growls and backs Theo against the counter, slotting a leg between his. Theo moans, hips bucking forward against Derek’s when Derek starts licking and biting his way down Theo’s neck.

“Upstairs,” Derek murmurs against the skin of Theo’s throat, “Unless you’ve changed your mind.”

“I haven’t,” Theo says, carding a hand through Derek’s hair and then pulling, “Now take me upstairs and have your way with me big guy.”

Theo lets out a startled oomph when suddenly he’s hefted up into the air and thrown over Derek’s shoulder, “Seriously?”

Derek just chuckles and swats his ass. Theo narrows his eyes, bending down a little further, allowing him to bite Derek’s ass threw his jeans. Derek’s steps falter and then speed up.

“Careful, unless you want me to drop you on your head,” Derek tells him.

“Then you’ll just have to kiss it better.”

“I’d much rather be kissing other things,” Derek replies, squeezing Theo’s ass.

Theo moans and squirms helplessly in Derek’s arms. The thought of Derek possibly rimming him has his dick growing impossibly harder. Derek just chuckles and continues to carry Theo up the stairs. Theo’s surprised with how gently Derek lowers him to the bed. With the way Derek had manhandled him up here he’d expected to be thrown down on the bed and then attacked. He can’t say he minds the gentleness. He’s always loved how soft Derek is with him.

Theo watches as Derek lifts his shirt over his head and tosses it aside, his eyes never leaving Theo. Theo’s fingers itch with the need to touch Derek, to feel his skin under his fingers. “Derek.”

“Patience Theo,” Derek says, kneeling down on the bed and crawling towards Theo. He grabs Theo’s legs and pulls him down closer to him. “We have all the time in the world.”

“Yeah well, if you tease me too much I might not last until the big event,” Theo tells him.

Derek ducks his head but Theo doesn’t miss the smile there. He brings his hand up to the back of Derek’s head and pulls him down, their lips meeting in a slow and lingering kiss. Theo loses himself in it, in the way Derek’s lips fit perfectly over his, the way his tongue explores his mouth, taking him apart with gentle strokes. If kissing Derek is able to affect him like this he has no idea what sex with him is going to be like.

Derek’s hands slip down Theo’s sides, stopping at the bottom of his shirt. Theo squirms when they slip under the fabric, the barely there touch driving him crazy.

“Derek,” Theo whines, “What did I say about the teasing?”

Theo can feel Derek’s grin against his neck. Derek pulls back to look at him, smile still in place. Theo can’t even be annoyed by all the teasing when he sees that smile. “What did I say about patience?” Derek asks, choosing to answer Theo’s question with a question of his own.

“That we have time,” Theo says, “but as I said if you keep teasing I won’t be lasting long.”

“Oh I’m counting on it,” Derek says, pushing Theo’s shirt up, his nails raking across the skin of his abs, “If I have my way you’ll be coming more than once today Theo.”

Theo groans, bucking his hips up against Derek, pleased when Derek hisses, grinding down against him. It makes Theo feel better that Derek isn’t as unaffected as he’s leading on.

“Shirt off,” Derek says, pushing the shirt up until Theo gets the hint and lifts his arms, allowing Derek to slip it over his head.

As soon as his shirt is off Theo pulls Derek down into a bruising kiss. He hooks his thighs around Derek’s hips and holds him there. Derek growls and shifts his weight, bringing their clothed erections together. Theo has no doubt Derek could break his hold if he wanted to but he doesn’t. He stays there, kissing Theo and grinding slowly against him as his hands travel across Theo’s skin.

Theo pulls back from the kiss with a gasps, throwing his head back and exposing the skin of his throat. He knows what he’s doing, what it means. He’s not disappointed when Derek growls lowly and nuzzles against Theo’s throat. Theo sighs, bringing a hand up to bury in Derek’s hair as Derek placing teasing nips to Theo’s skin.

He unlocks his legs when Derek taps one lightly, allowing Derek to pull back. His breathing becomes shallower when he sees that Derek’s eyes are red and his claws are out. Derek stares at him, eyes full of intent as he bring a hand to Theo’s chest. Theo stays still, watching as Derek’s crawled hand rakes down his chest, leaving a red line in its wake.

“Shit,” Theo whispers, “Please Der.”

Derek’s eyes snap up to meet his, fading back to their usual green. He nods his head and moves his hands to the hem of Theo’s sweats and pulls, “Lift up.”

Theo obliges, lifting his hips and allowing Derek to pull his sweats down and off. Derek sits back on his heels, his eyes raking over Theo’s body. Theo would feel self-conscious if he didn’t notice the way Derek’s eyes were flickering from red to green.

“Turn over,” Derek murmurs, eyes finally moving up to meet Theo’s.

Theo nods and rolls over onto his stomach, getting up onto his knees when Derek instructs him to. He feels exposed like this, his ass on full display. He knows that’s the point and that he’s about to be even more on display if Derek does what he thinks he’s about to.

Derek’s hands slide hotly over his thighs before moving up to cup Theo’s cheeks. He squeezes and pulls his hand away for a few moments before squeezing again, repeating the process. It’s on the 5th time that Theo realizes what Derek must be doing. He’s watching the way his hand prints linger and then fade on his skin.

“I wish they could stay,” Theo finds himself saying, “I’d let you mark me up wherever you wanted Der.”

“Jesus,” Derek whispers, his breath hot against the skin of his ass. Theo hadn’t realized he’d moved that close.

Derek kisses his left cheek, running his thumb down the crease of Theo’s ass and over his hole. He does the same with the other cheek, this time nipping at the skin there. Derek takes both cheeks in his hands and squeezes, kneading his fingers into the flesh. Theo sighs, pushing back against Derek’s hands.

“If there’s ever anything you don’t like, you tell me alright?” Derek asks.

Theo wants to tell him that’s impossible but he knows Derek needs to hear an affirmative. “Yeah okay. I’ll tell you.”

“Good,” Derek says, placing a kiss to the small of Theo’s back before working his way down. He stops just shy of Theo’s hole, “Now turn over, I want to see your face.”

Theo does as he’s told, rolling onto his back. He spreads his legs instinctively, allowing Derek to slip between them. His hands move down Theo’s thighs, every touch igniting a fire underneath Theo’s skin.

“Good boy,” Derek murmurs, then he’s lowering himself onto his stomach and lifting Theo’s legs over his shoulders. “Just lay there and enjoy yourself, alright? I’m going to take care of you.”

The first brush of tongue against his rim is tentative, teasing, as if Derek is testing the waters. It’s followed by firmer strokes before Derek sucks hard on the rim. He resumes the little licks, making Theo relax into the mattress. Then his tongue is probing and pushing past the rim, fucking into Theo’s hole with short little jabs.

Theo keens, instinctively pushing down against Derek’s tongue. He grabs the headboard with one hand, taking a few deep breaths. “Shit. Sorry.”

Derek pulls back enough to look at him, his eyes lidded and dark with desire, “Don’t apologize. I want to make you feel good Theo. Do what feels right. I can take it. If I can’t, you’ll know.”

Derek goes back to work, licking and sucking at Theo’s hole. Theo can feel Derek’s beard scratching against the skin between his cheeks but all that does is turn him on even more. The thought of having beard burn there as a reminder of what they’ve done, even for a just a little bit, has Theo moaning and jerking his lips down. Derek just moans and holds him open, pushing himself further against Theo’s hole as he continues to take Theo apart with just his mouth. Theo jerks when he feels a finger there, teasing at his rim before slipping inside.

“Oh fuck,” Theo gasps, pushing down against the finger, “Fuck Derek.”

Derek continues to lick and suck around his hole at the same time his finger is working inside Theo. It’s soon followed by another finger. The stretch isn’t unfamiliar since he’s fingered himself plenty of times before, but it’s different all the same. Because this is Derek, _Derek’s_ fucking his fingers into Theo while he’s taking him apart with his mouth.

Theo watches him as he adds a third finger and starts working them inside as his tongue continues to lick around the digits, catching on his rim every now and then. Theo continues stroking his dick in quick motions as he brings a hand up to rub across the back of his neck. It’s almost too much.  He can feel a familiar tightening in his gut and works his hand faster.

“Shit Der,” Theo groans, “I’m close. I’m gonna cum.”

Derek eyes meet his, a pleased rumble slipping past his lips. He removed his fingers and then his mouth is back as he continues to lick at Theo’s hole. Theo gasps when he feels just the hint of fang catching on his rim and then he’s coming, hot, thick spurts coating his stomach and hand.

“Fuck,” Theo gasps, continuing to work his hand over his cock, milking out the last bits of cum, “ _Fuck_. Derek.”

Theo’s hand drops from his softening dick as he falls back on the bed, chest heaving and eyes closing as he tries to get his breaking under control. His eyes peek open when he feels the bed dip, looking up to see Derek hovering over him. He smiles, bring a hand up to Derek’s cheek and running his fingers through his beard and up to his mouth. Knowing where those lips have just been has his dick twitching valiantly.

Derek smirks, clearly able to smell the arousal still coming off Theo. He grabs Theo’s hand and brings it to his mouth, sucking the digits inside and moaning as he cleans off Theo’s cum. Theo groans and pulls him down for a kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth with the need to taste. The taste of himself on Derek’s tongue has him groaning.

Theo flips them, hovering over Derek, his gaze predatory as he looks down at him. “You’ve had your fun, now it’s my turn.”

Derek puts his arms behind his head and looks up at him, “I’m pretty sure you were enjoying yourself there too.”

Theo leans down until his face is just inches from Derek’s, “Oh I definitely enjoyed myself. But it’s only fair I get my hands on you too.”

“Of course,” Derek’s lips twitch up into a smile, “my body is yours Theo, along with the rest of me.”

Theo whines and surges down, capturing Derek’s lips in a needy kiss. Derek returns the kiss with equal fervor. His hand works its way through Theo’s locks, nails raking against his scalp.

Theo relaxes against him, sighing in contentment. “I love you,” he murmurs when they have to pull back.

Derek’s smile softens, “I love you too.”

Theo kisses him quickly on the lips before moving down, letting his mouth explore Derek’s body. He takes note of the spots Derek seems to particularly enjoy, knowing he’ll want to use them later when they have more time. He pauses when he reaches the waistband of Derek’s sweats and looks up. Derek nods down at him and lifts his hips so Theo can pull the sweats off. Once he’s down he sits back on his heels taking Derek in.

“Like what you see?” Derek asks. Theo can hear the slight hesitation in his voice.

Theo rolls his eyes, “You know I do.”

Inside Theo is freaking out a bit. Derek is bigger than he was expecting. He’s not an idiot. He’s done his research about sex. He knows it will feel good. But his mind keeps screaming things like _holy shit, that’s going to be inside me_ and _how is it going to fit?_

“Theo,” Derek says, making Theo’s gaze snap up to him. He’s frowning now, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“No!” Theo says, shaking his head quickly, “No I want to. I’m just… I guess I’m a little nervous.”

“I am too,” Derek tells him. He laughs when Theo gives him a disbelieving look, “I am. I might have a bit of experience, but it’s never been like this. This feels different.”

“Good different?”

Derek’s knuckles brush across his cheek. Theo is struck by the open affection he sees there. “Definitely good. You make me nervous Theo, but only because I care so much about you, because this is important. I can feel that deep in my bones.”

“Me too,” Theo whispers.

He nudges Derek’s legs until he spreads them, allowing Theo to slip between them. Derek’s dick looks even bigger and more intimidating up close. Theo kisses Derek’s thigh, smiling when he feels the muscles quiver under his touch. He rests his head on Derek’s thigh while he tries to get himself under control.

He nuzzles into Derek’s thigh, watching as the skin reddens, his beard scratching deliciously against the skin. He does it again when it starts to fade away, wanting to see something last, though he knows it won’t. This must be how Derek had felt early, watching as his handprints appeared and then faded away on his ass.

“Theo,” Derek says, drawing his attention back up to him. Theo looks up, leaning into Derek’s touch when Derek cups his cheek, “What do you want?”

“You,” Theo replies automatically. Derek cocks an eyebrow and Theo sighs, “I want… god Derek I want so many things. I want to touch you, taste you, but I’ve never… I’m afraid I’ll be bad at it.”

Derek uses his hand to pull Theo up until their faces are level, “We’ll have plenty of time for all that. We don’t have to rush things. I’m not suddenly going to change my mind if you decide you don’t want to do this yet. I’ll still be here, waiting for when you’re ready, _if_ you’re ready. Don’t feel like you have to do this just because I want to.”

“I don’t,” Theo says, “I want to have sex, tonight. I’ve been waiting and I’m tired of it. I’m ready Derek.”

Derek kisses Theo, his thumb stroking across his cheek while another works it’s away across his back before settling on his ass. Theo gasps and bucks against him, groaning when his once again hardening cock brushes against Derek’s.

“You’re touching me now,” Derek murmurs against his lips, “This is just us,” he grinds up against Theo, “skin to skin.”

Theo nods, grinding down against Derek. It feels good, and he knows he could easily cum just from this but he needs more. “I want you inside me.”

Derek groans, burying his face in Theo’s neck, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Theo doesn’t get a chance to respond before Derek is flipping them again. Theo lands on his back, looking over at Derek as the Alpha rummages through the drawer next to his bed. He comes back with lube and a condom, putting them aside as he kneels between Theo’s legs and runs his hands up his thighs.

“Are you sure?”

Theo nods, “Yeah Der, I’m sure.”

Derek grabs the lube and pours some on his fingers before looking up at Theo, “Hold yourself open for me.”

Theo obliges, lifting his legs and reaching down to spread his cheeks apart. Derek makes a noise of appreciation and kisses Theo’s thigh before lowering his hand. He teases a finger across Theo’s rim, dipping the tip in before pulling out. Theo is about to tell him to get on with it when the finger sinks inside.

Theo wants to watch but all he can do is throw his head back and try to keep himself open as Derek works his finger inside of him before adding a second. He stretches easily thanks to Derek fingering him earlier but Derek still takes his time. He moves his fingers into and out of Theo before scissoring them. After a while Derek adds a third finger and repeats the process. Theo gasps and bucks his hips down against Derek’s fingers when they brush against his prostate.

“There it is,” Derek murmurs, nipping lightly at Theo’s thigh.

Now that Derek’s found what he’s looking for he hits it relentlessly with every inward thrust of his fingers. Theo feels like he’s coming apart just from this but he needs more. “Please Der, I’m ready.”

Derek slowly eases his fingers out before twisting them back in hard causing Theo to moan, “You sure?”

“For the last time Derek, yes I’m sure,” Theo grits out.

“Consent is important Theo,” Derek tells him.

Theo gets it, he does, and he appreciates Derek wanting to be sure he really wants this. Both of them have had people take advantage of them. Theo knows he never wants to do that with Derek, and it’s clear Derek feels the same way. His brain gets it, but his body just really wants Derek.

“I know it is,” Theo says, “and I’m telling you I’m ready. I want this. Now please, just fuck me.”

Derek huffs out a laugh before slowly easing his fingers out of Theo. Theo still hisses at the loss. Derek kisses his thigh, “You can drop your legs now.”

Theo lets go and lowers his feet shakily to the bed. Theo watches as Derek opens the condom and rolls it over his red and weeping cock. He doesn’t miss the way Derek’s own hands are shaking slightly as he goes. Then he’s pouring more lube onto his hand, closing the lube and throwing it aside, before bring his hand to his dick and giving a few firm strokes. He meets Theo’s eyes as he kneels between Theo’s legs, bringing one to rest on his hip.

Theo doesn’t watch while Derek enters him, he can’t. Instead he stares at the ceiling, clenching his fists at his sides as Derek slowly eases the head of his cock inside. He thinks he might black out after that because the next thing he knows Derek’s hand is gripping his chin and forcing his head back down.

“Theo you need to breathe,” Derek says, eyes filled with concern as he stares at him.

Theo takes a shuddering breath, his lungs burning as air fills them after who knows how long. He hadn’t even realized he’d stopped breathing. He’d just been trying to focus on something other than the pain. He knew it would hurt at first, he’d read enough that he thought he was prepared. He wasn’t.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks, him, moving his hand up to stroke his cheek, “Do you want me to stop?”

Theo lets himself take it all in, surprised to find Derek is almost fully inside him now. When had that happened? He wiggles his hips a bit, gasping at the feeling. Now that the pain has subsided to a dull ache he’s able to focus on other things, like just how full he feels with Derek inside him.

“Don’t stop,” Theo says, giving Derek a tentative smile, “I was just getting used to it. I think I’m good now. You can move.”

“Theo…”

“Move!” Theo growls, grinding down on Derek’s dick, causing him to go even deeper. They both moan at the feeling so Theo does it again.

“Theo,” Derek grits out, moving his hands to hold Theo’s hips.

Theo’s about to tell him off again when Derek starts moving. He slides out before slowing sliding back in. It’s unlike anything Theo has ever felt before, or even could have imagined. He’d tried, of course. Those nights where he would fuck himself with his fingers and pretend it was Derek. The reality is so much better.

Derek continues to roll his hips languidly, drawing Theo’s eyes to the way his muscles ripple with the movement. Derek’s body really is something else. Derek’s hold on Theo’s hip loosens, giving him the opportunity to rock his hips down and meet Derek thrust for thrust.

Derek lifts Theo’s leg up and starts slowing rolling his hips and grinding into Theo as he leans over him. Theo brings a hand up and runs it down Derek’s back as Derek continues to thrust. Their lips meet in a slow, tantalizing glide. Derek picks up the pace, thrusting faster into Theo, causing Theo to moan into his mouth.

Derek alternates between slow and languid rolls of his hips to hard and fast thrusts. The alternating rhythm is enough to drive Theo crazy. He feels as if he’s on the edge of something huge.

Derek drops Theo’s leg and pulls back, gripping Theo’s hips as he resumes his thrusts. The new angle has Theo throwing his head back and moaning. He grips the sheets as he writhes on the bed. He’s not sure how much more he can take. Derek must know that because he picks up his pace, slamming into Theo with relentless thrusts. All Theo can do is hold on.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Theo moans, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

He hears a growl and then feels Derek’s hot breath against his neck before he nips the spot just above his collarbone. Theo gasps when he feels the hint of fang there. He mouths at the spot, a pleased rumble building in his chest as he continues to rolls his hips, fucking into Theo with deep thrusts.

“I’m close,” Theo moans, “Fuck Der I don’t think I’m going to last much longer.”

“Me either,” Derek sighs, nuzzling into Theo’s neck. “Let go Theo.”

Derek pulls back again and starts pounding into Theo, setting a brutal pace. Theo curses, gripping the sheets tighter and feeling them give way as his claws puncture them. He’s never just lost control like this before but the way Derek is fucking him has him losing almost all sense of control.

He looks up at Derek, yellow eyes meeting red. Derek slams into him with a well angled thrust against his prostate that has Theo crying out. Derek seems pleased because after that it’s just a brutal assault on hat bundle of nerves until Theo is almost sobbing.

“Come on Theo,” Derek murmurs, “Come for me.”

Theo had always wondered how people could come on demand so easily. Now he gets it. Derek’s words send a jolt through his body that has him moaning Derek’s name as he comes for the second time that night.

Derek’s thrusts speed up, becoming more erratic as he chases his released. Theo reaches up, tangling his fingers in Derek’s hair and pulling him down for a messy kiss. Derek moans, rocking his hips desperately.

“It’s your turn to let go Der,” Theo says, nipping at Derek’s jaw. “I want to see you come.”

“Fuck,” Derek gasps, his hips jerking and then Derek is howling out his release as he comes. Theo just continues to rake his hands through Derek’s hair and down his back, working him through his orgasm.

Theo smiles when Derek nuzzles into his neck and starts placing soft kisses along his skin. He always figured Derek would be a cuddler after sex, he’s not disappointed.

He hisses when Derek shifts above him and his now soft dick slips out of Theo’s hole. Derek moves his head up, eyes lidded and tired as he stares down at Theo, “Was that alright?”

Theo grins, brushing the hair back from Derek’s face, “More than alright. That was amazing.”

“It was good for me too,” Derek smiles and kisses Theo’s wrist, “But now I don’t want to move for at least a day.”

Theo snorts, “I think we can manage that. Except we do need to get cleaned up.”

Derek groans and tightens his hold on Theo’s waist, “Can’t it wait?”

The drying cum on Theo’s stomach tells him it really shouldn’t but then he looks at Derek, sees how happy and content he looks and the way the moon is casting a light across the expanse of his back. He has no hope of leaving this bed anytime soon. He can’t really say he minds it.

***

“I don’t see why we have to go,” Theo says, “Or why I had to come.”

“Because you’re my boyfriend,” Derek says, glancing over at him before looking back towards the road, “And everyone is just going to have to accept that and accept you.”

Theo wants to tell him that’s a long shot but he keeps his mouth shut. He knows better.

Soon they’re pulling up outside of Liam’s house. There are cars in the driveway and lining the streets, showing that they’re the last ones here. He really wishes they weren’t, now all eyes are going to be on them. But the blowjobs in the kitchen before they left make it worth it.

Derek parks the car and turns to Theo, “You ready?”

Theo sighs and unbuckles his seatbelt, “As I’ll ever be. Let’s get this over with.”

“Such a positive attitude,” Derek says, shaking his head in amusement. He gets out of the car and meets Theo on the passenger’s side. “Well let’s go then.”

Derek takes Theo’s hand and leads then towards the house. He expects Derek to stop it as they knock but he doesn’t, only tightens his hold. The door opens to a smiling Jenna Geyer looking out at them, “Theo, Derek! So good to see you both.”

Theo smiles at the woman, “Hello Jenna. How are you?”

“Oh I’m fantastic,” Jenna says, gesturing for them to enter the house. Her eyes linger on their joined hands and her smile softens, “Oh, it would seem you are too.”

Theo ducks his head, “Yeah you could say that.”

“I’m happy for you,” she whispers and squeezes his shoulder, “You deserve to be happy.”

“I am,” Theo tells her.

“Good,” Jenna says, she gives them another smile before stepping away, heading off in the direction of the kitchen.

Theo watches as Scott’s nose wrinkles when they enter the living room, sharing a look with Liam and Malia before looking back at them, “You smell like each other. A lot.”

Theo turns to Derek who smiles down at him and places a kiss to the top of his head, “Well that’s what happens when you live with someone and are dating them.”

“What the fuck?” Stiles pushes past Scott and stares at Derek and Theo in shock, “Is this a joke?”

“No, this isn’t a joke,” Derek says, moving his hand down to the small of Theo’s back, “Theo is my boyfriend.”

“Since when?” Malia asks.

“Since last night,” Derek says, “He decided he was ready.”

“ _He_ decided?” Stiles asks, narrowing his eyes at Theo, “So what? You didn’t get any say in it?”

Theo has to fight not to roll his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak but Derek beats him to it, “Of course I had a say in it. It was my idea to wait. I needed to know he was ready before starting anything.”

“Ready to what? Not kill people?”

Derek growls, his hold on Theo tightening. “Ready to let himself be happy and he in a relationship. He’s been going to therapy and working on getting healthy and being better. Which he is. You all would see how much he’s been trying if you would open your eyes and just look. Instead you’re just blinded by your hatred. He’s not the same guy you knew. He hasn’t been for a long time.”

“I know that,” Liam says, giving Theo a tentative smile which he returns, “I could see that back with the Wild Hunt. He helped me. He didn’t have to but he did. And he kept on doing it, not as a way to get into our good graces or earn our trust, he probably knew that wouldn't be an easy thing to do. Because he cared what happened to us. Right?”

Theo nods, a little thrown by Liam’s words. Sure, Liam has been the one person who hasn’t treated him horribly and the pair have a tentative friendship but this is still unexpected, “I did, and I do. I know I did bad things and I’m not proud of them. But I am trying.”

“We can see that,” Scott says, he holds a hand up when Stiles starts to speak, “I know we haven’t been treating you the best, and I’m sorry. Derek’s right, we were so wrapped up in associating you with all the things you did that we couldn’t see the changes that were occurring, or at least not enough to acknowledge them. But I can see it now. And if this,” he gestures between Theo and Derek, “Is something that you both want then I’m happy for me.”

“Me too,” Lydia says, giving them a small smile, “I can’t remember the last time I saw Derek this happy, if ever, so you must be doing something right.”

Derek turns to Stiles, “And you Stiles? Are you going to be able to get past this?”

Stiles studies the two of them critically before sighing, “I guess. I don’t get the same creepy up to no good vibe I got before so I’ll give you a chance. But I swear if you harm one hair on Derek’s head I will skin you alive.”

“Descriptive,” Theo mutters, “and noted. But you don’t have to worry about that. I would never hurt Derek.”

Stiles nods, “Okay then. Now that that’s settled, when are we eating?”

“Mom is finishing up the food,” Liam says, “so it should be soon.”

Theo watches as they all start talking, the subject quickly drifting away from Theo and Derek to what they’re having for dinner. He leans into Derek’s side when Derek’s arm slips around his waist and pulls him closer.

Theo can’t deny he’s a little surprised by how well everything worked out. He’d expected a fight and to spend time in the corner watching as everyone else talked and socialized. He might be standing back now but this is different. He has Derek at his side, his presence reassuring, telling him that no matter what happens he’s not alone. Things might not be perfect, but he doesn’t need them to be. He has everything he needs: His life, his health, Derek, a renewed hope for the future when once it was bleak. Compared to that nothing else matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
